Today, there are known a plurality of different types of helmets with visor comprising a shell structure shaped so as to at least partly cover the user's head and a visor hinged to the opposite sides of the shell and mobile with respect to the shell between a raised position, in which it does not protect the eyes of the user, and a lowered position, in which it provides a protective extension of the helmet at the eyes of the user.
The visor is manually switchable from the raised position to the lowered position and there are provided means for guiding and keeping the visor stable in the raised and lowered positions and in a plurality of intermediate positions.